


selfishⅡ【不期而遇】

by A_miniskirt



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_miniskirt/pseuds/A_miniskirt





	selfishⅡ【不期而遇】

   
1.  
   
   
   
   
“希望我们合作愉快”  
   
   
神乐清冷寡淡的眼神看着影山，从他似笑非笑的脸庞看不明白他到底是在嘲讽还是愉悦。  
   
说来奇怪，这位执事打扮的人来到自己的研究所，说是自己的少爷对最近在新闻中播报的DNA数据研究协助警方调查犯罪案件很感兴趣，有意协助研究所的发展提供资金援助。  
   
研究所的数据升级要大笔的资金，正愁着哪里去寻找投资方，这就主动来了。  
   
尽管有些怀疑缘分吓人，神乐还是伸出手，表示愿意合作。  
   
   
城市沙漠里，每一个人都带着让人捉摸不透的面具，神乐却没有自觉，其实他冰冷而俊美的脸才是最没有人情味的，摘下眼镜揉着太阳穴，想着刚刚在办公室里一本正经和人理论着DNA数据采集在未来协助破案方面有多么重要时，影山却在最后抓着谐音说了个不着调的冷笑话。  
   
还没反应过来的时候，影山反倒露出些许委屈和失落，“在下只是想逗您笑笑，您神经绷得太紧了”  
   
碍着周围还有自己的秘书和影山带过来的律师，轻咳了一声这事情就打算尴尬的过去了。  
没想签完合同要送着影山离开的时候，他突然转过身用极短拉低的声音，望着神乐的眼睛说了句，“您笑起来肯定很好看”  
   
不需要用到alpha一丝强迫和霸道的信息素，神乐在那个瞬间就腰软了。  
   
   
真是太不妙了。  
   
   
或者说糟糕透了。  
   
   
   
关于自己的身份，谁也不曾想到，高智商人群又浑身禁欲气息的神乐，也不过一个需要度过难熬发情期的omega而已。  
   
如果说研究DNA一方面是为了自己的事业，一方面也是为了开发出能够控制内部信息素的DNA的药物。  
   
   
   
神乐方给的合同，影山快速浏览后，目光落在最后的资金使用发面，眉头只是一皱，双方握手说着合作愉快时，影山也没有多问一句。  
   
更多的遗憾反倒是，他还是没有看到神乐露出笑容。  
   
   
 

影山方面在投资的一个星期后，就主动打了电话过来。

 

 

“神乐先生”

“有事”

“我打的是您的私人电话，您大可不必这么冷漠”

 

神乐恨不得顺着电波过去踢影山一脚，他早该知道，影山前几天来研究所参观，临走前和自己的秘书抛了个媚眼，就没有什么好事。

 

杀了一记刀眼给身边帮自己整理文件的秘书，高冷的妹子低头假装什么都没看见。

 

“快说什么事情”

 

“在下可否邀请您喝个下午茶”

 

“没空”

 

果断挂了电话。

 

不到几秒，又打了过来。

 

“神乐先生，下午茶点是您喜欢的红豆馒头”

 

挂掉。

”英国红茶可是英国商人刚刚送过来的“

 

”你到底什么事情“

 

”就想和您见个面“

 

竟然在一时间无法反驳。

 

秘书小姐终于抬起了头，问他要不要回去换套衣服。

换什么换！又不是去约会或者相亲，区区一个执事罢了。

 

 利益纷争的时代。  
   
“其实，我们需要您调查一个人“  
   
   
天下果然没有什么白捡好事情，神乐走出研究所门口时，影山就恭恭敬敬的站在马路对面，朝他礼貌地挥着手。  
   
   
真白瞎自己特意去喷了点海洋清爽香水。

 

 

 

   
“这是一个在二宫集团投资的学校里发生的一起案件，目前作为未公开案件处理，现场除了自杀的老师，警方方面没有其他收获”  
   
   
“你们认为是他杀？”  
   
   
“嗯，自杀前有与人发生争执的嫌疑， 我们的意思是需要您去证明，是一位叫做吉本荒野的男人所为”  
   
   
神乐还原了嫌疑凶手的模样，但无论数据怎么和警方匹配，也没找到任何与之符合的叫做吉本荒野的人。  
   
   
“你们为什么肯定这是个叫做吉本荒野的人”  
 

 

神乐坐在旋转椅上，拿起那份图表分析对着影山眯着眼看了一会儿，“你不觉得你长得很像凶手吗”  
   
   
“在下以为，您做了DNA能稍微明白一点”  
 

“什么”

   
“正是世人会被外表混淆，才需要最本质的证明”  
   
   
   
影山这种语气，似乎是在看个还尚不懂事人一样，让神乐努了努嘴，有些不高兴。看到这样有些别扭不服的神乐，倒是让影山觉得有些可爱。  
   
   
   
影山又拿出了一个U盘，示意神乐用投映把里面的文件显示出来。

 

大屏幕上是吉本荒野的基本信息和关于这位自杀老师的关系。

一个平庸却还算优秀的beta中学教师，主修国文，在中学教学的某一年因为一位学生的诬陷而主动辞职，在网络上成立自己的网页，成为可以把学生培养进东大的神奇家庭教师。

自杀教师，藤木，父亲是中央议员，高级优秀教师，深受师生亲睬。

 

短短几行字和几张照片，就可以概述一个人拼搏半生的岁命。

“为什么说是遭到诬陷”

 

“这是事实”

 

影山的声音变得低而沉，有些黯淡。

 

“难道？这其中有另一起案件？”

 

“神乐先生真是聪明” 

 

“也和吉本先生有关？”

 

“准确地说，都和二宫少爷有关，警方还没有确定他杀，所以在警方怀疑到吉本先生之前，我们必须提前找到吉本”

“需要我做什么”

 

“只需要您的一张中学时期的照片就可以了”

 

“蛤？”

 

 

“神乐先生笑起来的时候明明很好看啊”

虽然很羞耻，但神乐还是老实从家中的柜子里搜出了一张毕业照片，交给影山的时候，见他看着自己的照片别有兴致又有些兴奋的样子，咧咧嘴不想理他。

“不过你为什么要拿我的照片？随便拿个。。”

 

“您知不知道一件事情”

 

“嗯？”

 

“您和二宫少爷长得很像”

 

 

3.

 

神乐一定是今天见了鬼了才会出门。

”神乐先生，早啊“

 

”你干嘛！“

 

穿着休闲宽松的家居服就只是去楼下邮箱拿个信件，这位西装三件套穿得格外讲究的执事就立在了自家公寓楼下。

没把他吓得叫出什么羞耻的家人称谓。

”在下是在接您去买衣服的呀“

 

 

 

于是，几百年没逛街的人，阴沉着脸被一个积极的执事拖着往身上比划着衣服。神乐大概是明白了，上次两个人商议了作战计划后，影山总结出，神乐实在是太像个高智商分子了，需要一副装成笨蛋中学生的行头。

 

本就长相抢眼的两个人，加上影山身上这套衣服实在太像cosplay了惹了不少眼光，一个omega和一个aplha单独逛街挑衣服什么的，呸，神乐你在想什么。

 

”好啦，我就买这个了，你别再挑了“

扯过影山在自己胸前比划的衬衫，甩了人一个眼光就让柜台打包起来。

 

”神乐先生不需要先去试试吗“

 

”不试“

 

”万一太。。“

 

”那就怪你“

 

上目线没有了凌厉的眼神，突然像在撒娇。

 

 

”qi，怎么会下雨啊“

 

走在商业街的两个人，本就有些累的神乐还碰上了突降大雨，心情变得超级不好，最后被影山拉着到一家便利店门前躲雨的时候，直接爆发了。

 

甩了甩湿透的头发，身上满满都是生人勿进的气场，虽没有淋雨了，还是十分不解气地嘲讽了影山一句，”真是个没用的执事，连一把伞都没有“

果然什么全能执事，没有外界工具和技术，终究也是区区一个执事罢了。

 

”是在下的失误，可这也是一次有趣的经历不是吗“

 

”是个鬼“

 

”您这样实在不像个我欣赏的人“

 

”我才不用你欣赏“

 

话是这么不过脑子地滑出去了，至于再来想一想刚刚影山说了什么？

 

侧过脸去看了眼影山，发现对方正笑盈盈地看着自己。

 

”恕在下直言，神乐先生也没聪明到哪里去啊“

 

这种被人笑着怼的感觉怎么这么不爽。

 

 

4.

 

穿着影山陪自己买的这件衬衫，不像西装一样贴身，还带着黑框大眼镜，缩着身子像一只小心翼翼的兽，握着手边的薄荷柠檬茶，生怕被对面的人看出什么破绽。

 

“是叫龙吧”

 

“唔，嗯”

 

老实地点点头，眼睛闪着光，却又胆怯极了，看了一眼人立刻又低下了头。

 

神乐觉得，影山必须为他的演技鼓掌。

 

装扮成一个未成年的中学生，还拿着一张惨不忍睹的成绩单，影山在吉本的家教网页上真的利用学生信息约到了吉本。

神乐这才明白影山所说的秘密案件

“老师，您觉得我的成绩还有救吗”

 

声音也故意发得轻又软，半撑着脸的男人，看着他的成绩单，头也没抬，“当然有救，只要有钱什么都没问题”

 

“那老师您要怎么安排时间呢”

 

“先去你家吧”

“蛤”

 

“你总不想在这种地方学习吧”

 

神乐环顾了下四周，他竟然在期待着影山从某个地方冒出来，和他一个眼神对接，好让他心安。  
有些为难，但还是硬着头皮起身，他如果真的带吉本到家里去，一切都会暴露吧。

 

走在街上的两人有一搭没一搭地聊着，吉本却在一个小巷口猛然间被一股力给拖拽了进去，口部感受到柔软的团布，没几下就失去了知觉。

 

 

 

 

“你一个人住啊”

“要不然”

影山饶有兴致地观赏遍神乐的房间，北欧的清冷设计，天花板上的白似乎随时可以变成雪落下来一样。

 

“你不会一直在那埋伏着吧”

 

“神乐先生没察觉吗，在下一直在您不到三米的地方”

 

脸顿时红了一半，那刚刚丢死人的表演岂不都被看了个遍。

先是在街边的假装一个买花的上班族，接着在咖啡店里一边享受下午茶一边看着远处的神乐，浸在场景里让人不易察觉，是他多年来练就的本事。

 

“神乐先生还是很适合做一个未成年的”

 

恶狠狠地朝人小腿肚踢了过去，神乐已经好久没这么失态了。看着在沙发上的吉本，微微皱起了眉，抬头差点被天花板的灯晃晕了眼。

 

“您醒了，吉本先生”

 

听到这熟悉又无味的声音，吉本似乎一点都不惊讶，朝都没朝影山看去。

 

“用这种方式把我找出来，真亏有你”

 

神乐坐在影山的身边，被吉本看了眼，有些无措，吉本揉着太阳穴，全然不是一个逃亡者的模样。

 

接下来的每一分每一秒，影山和吉本在谈论中把最不想揭露的伤痛扯开来说时，连神乐都觉得头皮发麻，心绞得痛。

 

“是我教唆的，但是最后选择悔过自新方式的人，是他自己”

 

 

自杀的人，是曾经吉本荒野的同事，藤木，或者说，是田子雄大的同事。

在二宫中学一年级的时候，任教国文课的老师是田子雄大，国文天赋过人的二宫很喜欢国文，也像喜欢国文一样，喜欢教授国文的老师，带着敬慕的喜欢。

而影山眼里天生讨喜的小少爷，又有谁不喜欢呢。

 

包括那个有着政治家庭背景的班主任，藤木，一个被老师们扬言年轻有为，为人亲和的alpha。

 

 

5.

 

”你知道我要是晚去一步，会发生什么吗“

 

吉本红着眼，哑着嗓子对影山说话的时候，神乐能感受到结痂的伤口再次被划开的痛。

 

”那件事是在下要一辈子赎罪的事情“

 

“连你都不能时时刻刻的保护他”

话一出，仿佛戳到了影山的痛处，神乐感受到身边的人明显抖了下，风淡云清的脸上有些慌乱。

那是影山成为二宫执事的第一年，年轻气盛，却经验不足，守在学校附近接送二宫上下学，是他一天工作的全部。

他以为这就是他工作的全部。

 

那一天回想起来，大概不是个什么好天气，田子雄大在教室里帮二宫辅导完作业后，二宫就被藤木叫去教职员的休息室了。

已经有些晚了，田子雄大跟着到了休息室看到藤木只是和二宫谈着关于班级建设的事情，空气里也不像是办公室，只有笔墨的沉闷。

藤木见来打扰的田子雄大，还有些不高兴，田子雄大只好帮人关了门，就准备回家。

 

走到教学楼的楼梯，踏出校门的时候，田子雄大还是在想着，一切都正常得有些不自然。

休息室橘黄的桌椅，没吃完的饼干，二宫干净的白衬衫，空气中的古龙水味。

 

古龙水味。

 

双眼突然瞪大，转身撒腿就冲回教学楼，大喘着气就连爬着跑到教职员的休息室门前，门被反锁了，里面隐约有反抗的声音。

 

藤木从来都不喷香水的。

 

人是可以在一瞬间失去理智的。

田子雄大只有在听到越来越激烈的求饶声时，才深刻感受到了这点，如同一只失控的野兽撞坏了身体一样撞击着门，门被撞开的那刻。

就看到被藤木压在身下，衣衫不整的二宫。

没有经历过发情的瘦弱omega被强行引入昏迷，企图占有，现在已经不省人事，任其摆布。

田子雄大嘶吼着把藤木提起来，又扔到地上狠狠地捶打了起来，就在恨不得在脸上再来几拳的时候，藤木却露出了狰狞的笑。

 

”你信不信，闹下去，毁灭的人是你“

 

一瞬间的迟疑，看着昏迷过去，脸上带着泪痕的二宫，田子雄大还是把久久没落下的拳头砸了下去。

 

 

 

”没有任何的直接证据，证明藤木老师对二宫同学施暴“

 

田子雄大真的把这件事情告发到教职工会的时候，得到的却真的是藤木说的那样。

 

从办公室出来的时候，被抽光了所有的精力，而刚刚还在校长和家长面前诚恳道歉的人，现在却在走廊处叼着烟跟自己挑衅。

 

”我说过了，毁灭的人只会是你“

 

 

不了几个星期，受到全校师生孤立的田子雄大，被一个女同学举报了骚扰事件，主动辞职了。

 

坚信着他的二宫，气喘吁吁地跑到人的家门口，把礼物送到田子雄大面前问着为什么的时候，田子雄大忍着何其痛苦的表情，苦笑着对二宫说。

 

”二宫君，对不起“

 

二宫君，对不起。

 

尚处于弱意识期的omega对于突发记忆记不得多少了，把二宫抱走的影山，那眼神几乎要把藤木碎尸万段。

可是权利弄人，告发不过。

 

影山有意错乱二宫的记忆，对这段回忆意识模糊的二宫却记得在身体动弹不得的时候，听到了温柔的声音，像田子雄大在辅导他作文时候的声音。

说了一句

”二宫君，对不起“

 

 

 

至此影山再不离二宫三米外的地方，直到樱井翔的出现。

 

”我以为，只要离开就好了，可是这种行为只是逃避罢了，只有变得强大，才会完成不会后悔的心愿“

 

吉本荒野，一个以恶之恶的代名词，他先杀死了最温柔的自己，再去拯救了一群人。

尽管渺小，但是伟大。

他隐忍这么多年，又默默守在二宫身边这么多年，在看到二宫有了属于自己的幸福时，终于舒了口气，那么他的行动也可以了无牵挂地开始了。

“我不会让你被捕的”

未说一句话的神乐终于说话了，望着田子雄大的眼神是那样的坚定，那一刻影山才知道，神乐也可以是似火的。  
“你明明什么错都没有”

 

“神乐先生，还是有点像二宫君的”

 

 6.

 

 

握着白金数据的神乐，在吉本荒野的身上看到了自己，在AO制度下，高高在上的alpha享有特权，平庸的beta再怎么优秀也是附庸，珍贵却被发情期操纵的omega甚至只能沦为被占有物。

神乐是第一次主动来找影山，想与其协商用omega保护法来为吉本荒野证明清白。  
   
好吧，其实他主动到二宫府上，别有用意。

 

他要看看，这位叫做二宫和也的小少爷，到底和他有多像。

 

 

吉本被安排在神乐的研究所暂时住下，他不喜欢别人再叫他田子雄大，神乐就随他。

至于一次两次说到二宫，不得不让神乐上心，这位小少爷是生得多么的讨人喜欢，才会让吉本光是看到自己的照片，就直接答应见面。连影山，似乎对他们家的小少爷都有一种莫名不可言说的情愫。

 

”咔嚓“

 

”你再把镜头对着我，我会告你侵犯肖像权“

 

神乐瞪了吉本一眼，他晃着腿坐在桌子上欣赏着刚刚拍下的照片，”虽然很像，终究不是他“

 

大概是在说二宫。

 

虽然没有经历过烧心的爱恋，也没有尝试单恋，神乐也能知道，吉本，不会无缘无故为了一个学生而丧失自己。

 

到底还是喜欢的。

”那位二宫，长得很好看吗“

 

”如果不是很注意，是容易和你混淆，不过二宫比你可爱“

 

这可不是什么令人开心的话，不过神乐又不能做出本能的不高兴，只觉得自己是太闲了才会和吉本谈论这种话题。

 

”但是影山是不会喜欢本来就可爱的人的。“

吉本又冲着人说了一句不着边际的话。

7.

 

   
二宫家的确气派。  
   
   
“神乐先生您可能需要等等，影山先生他正在处理一些事务文件”  
   
   
来招待他的不是影山，反而是另一个仆人总管，神乐示意地点点头，在大厅里坐了下来。  
   
   
   
半个小时，神乐喝完了女仆送来的红茶。  
   
一个小时，神乐把秘书发送的文件都看完了，还是没有等到影山。  
   
   
   
“他今天是不是不方便？”  
   
   
   
“我们已经和通知了您过来找他，奈何影山先生处理的是老爷那边的事务，所以不能推脱，但是可能处理得比想象中的要久。”  
   
   
   
那个仆人总管是这么跟自己说的。  
   
   
   
“您可以到花园逛逛，我再去问问影山先生”  
   
   
   
   
   
“谢谢。不用了”  
   
 

 

 

   
神乐再怎么对影山有点意思，还是不能浪费自己的时间，起身准备要走。  
   
   
可想在出门时，就这么随便环顾了这个气派的庄园，就好死不死的看到了要见的人。  
   
   
   
   
那穿着正式的英俊执事正站在花园里拍着一个小女仆的头，脸上还带着笑意，不是嘲笑，是那种发自内心的笑意。  
   
   
“啧”  
   
   
一定是周围太安静了。  
   
   
影山和那摸着自己的头的小女仆都望向了神乐这边，见着是外人，小女仆欠了身，抱着怀里的花束，晃着双马尾快速地跑走了。  
   
   
   
   
气不打一处来。  
   
   
   
”神乐先生！“

不管影山在后面怎么喊自己的名字，神乐把手揣在兜里，连头都没有回地往大门口走去。

 

”影山我的曲奇饼你放到哪里去啦！“

 

有些甜而高亮的声音传来，让神乐不自觉的回头了。

 

 

 

二宫和也的确很可爱。

 

 

回到研究所浑浑噩噩的样子，都不管是不是被吉本看得一目了然，就自暴自弃地把自己甩在了沙发里，闷头假寐。

 

神乐不知道自己这一股气是什么意思。

 

 

 

”怎么，看到二宫了？“

 

”在我踢你一脚之前，从我的视线里离开“

 

吉本的话又让他想起刚刚在二宫府上看到，赤着脚出来的小少爷穿着单薄，影山一看就把自己的外套脱下来拢在了人肩上，一边毒舌地指责，可又满溢着关心。

 

”还是你看到影山和谁做了什么亲密的事情？“

 

眼睛突然睁得大了些，这句话似乎比刚刚那些都来得有冲击性。他一定是太久没有参加人际社交了，才会连区区一个执事都能把他的心搅乱。

 

 

神乐从沙发里翻过身看着蹲在自己身边的吉本，这张脸如果不注意，和影山几乎一模一样。

 

可吉本喜欢的是二宫。

自己喜欢的是影山。

自己不会喜欢吉本。

影山喜欢谁呢。

 

 

等等，他刚刚脑子一热，承认了什么。

 

 

”不如你尝试着来喜欢我吧“

 

吉本试探点了点神乐的鼻尖，这话像是在逗一个孩子我带你去买糖一样，可神乐却笑了。

 

笑得那么动人又可爱。

 

费尽心思的影山，却还不如一个吉本，让神乐笑了。

 

”我。。“

 

”那在下觉得可能是要慎重思考的。“

 

没等神乐回答，就听到风尘仆仆前来打破这种暧昧氛围的声音，秘书欠了欠身，一副我真的很认真拦住他别进来结果还是没拦住的样子，神乐都懒得多杀一记白眼。

 

影山都没有一点犹豫，快不从沙发上把人捞走，留下吉本晃悠悠地站起来，对着两个人离开的背影咔嚓一声。

 

 

 

8.

 

”您今天来找我，在下没能在结束工作就来见您，是在下的错“

 

神乐的研究所现在就像半个影山的地盘一样，他被影山拉进了另一个房间，这个房间的旁边就是他进行秘密实验的地方。  
不免有些危险，让神乐有些心不在焉。

还有刚刚影山紧紧握住的手，温度烫的吓人，原来还有那么炽热宽厚的手掌。

 

”没事“

 

”在下看您心情似乎不是很好“

”我们先谈正事吧“

”好“

神乐向影山说明了用omega的信息素保护法来证明，当年二宫的信息素是被恶意激起的，绝非偶然，用DNA能够证明每一段被忘记的记忆。

”您这种办法，不仅仅是在下，吉本先生也不会同意的。“

吉本荒野的意图很简单，他不想扯出当年的事情，只把这场教唆自杀归为他们的私人恩怨。  
他还是喜欢二宫的，否则怎么会格外在意，怎么甘心隐忍这么多年，带着自我毁灭的架势去完成如同一场夙愿的复仇呢。  
   
”神乐先生如果按照您的这种方法，警方必然会去调查这件事情，这会让二宫少爷很难办“

”那我要怎么做呢“

”恕在下直言，您其实也没聪明到哪里去“

这个时候了，还要说他，神乐有些急，急得去抓住了影山的袖口，问他还有什么办法。

 

”以其人之道，还之其人之身“

 

”神乐先生一定很苦恼自己的数据库还存在没法彻查的身份吧“

 

老实地点了点头，那个藤木就是其中的一个，神乐是不相信这种不安守本分的人才犯了一次案，他的父亲是中央议员，如果能够打通这个关卡，神乐可以得到更多的官方数据，看着影山慢慢摘下眼镜对着自己似笑非笑，神乐觉得自己像是一只被玩弄股掌之中的鹿，他怎么聪明的计划跃出森林的路线，都是朝着影山预定的方向在发展。

 

”这个案件处理完后，在下再找神乐先生，聊聊私事吧“

 

最后几个字，格外有力，

 

而且不怀好意。

 

是空气中萌生出和自己的冷冽香碰撞的木香，这里可没有什么冷泉和森林。

 

9.

 

”没有直接证据证明，藤木先生是由田子雄大先生教唆自杀“

 

吉本这几年在变得强大，二宫家何尝不是，影山和吉本都在背后调查藤木的一切，现在的二宫家已经有底气向藤木家发起威胁。  
种种恶行条条可以治罪，影山却没有将其公开，只作为暗地里的把柄操控着这位还有得利用的议员，他战战兢兢的模样，还真不像当时来医院看二宫时的趾高气扬。  
加上痛失爱子，他多年帮着孽子遮掩的恶习全部都面临被记者爆出的危险，影山只告诉他，满足他一个要求，就可以为其扫除所有后患。  
终归是自私自利的人而已，藤木中央议员同意协助二宫集团完善DNA数据的采集。

 

”神乐先生“

 

”有事？“

 

”我打的是您的私人号码“

 

这是从吉本案件后，半个月接到的，来自影山的电话。

 

整整两星期多一天，他没有听到影山的声音，没有见到影山这个人。

 

虽然神乐也没有多想他。

 

早就把影山的号码保存了起来，看着手机闪烁的名字，神乐咽了一口水，深呼了一口气才切入冰冷语气。

 

 

”神乐先生，是不是要找个时间，谈谈我们的私事了“

这大概就是吉本对自己说的，朋友靠感觉，恋人靠直觉。

可能从第一眼开始，他内心的每一个细胞都归服给了这个执事，这个只为讨自己一笑的执事，区区一个执事，却让自己慢慢变得心绪混乱。

 

 

”好久不见，神乐先生“

 

”好久不见“

 

这位执事居然还提着精致的茶具和茶点来，神乐嫌弃地说了句，”研究室可不是你们这种闲人消遣的地方“

 

影山也不气恼，依旧笑着让秘书把东西提出去，顺手把门反锁了，神乐从没有觉得那锁门的声音能那么大声，震得他心跳扑通，他假装去摆弄着文件，有些怂。

 

”那我们就直接切入主题吧，神乐先生上次为何那么生气的就离开了呢“

 

”我没有啊，只是看你，看你。。“

 

”看我怎么。。“

影山还故意走近了些。  
 

“看你，看你兴致那么好，还有那么可爱的小女仆陪着说说笑笑”  
 

神乐破罐子破摔，朝着人说话好像是在告状又像是在挖苦一般，心里酸酸的，鼻子酸酸的，浑身都酸酸的。  
而自己面前这个人还一副无辜的样子，反倒还是自己无理取闹一样。

 

   
“他只是少爷的一个仆人而已，我们身份都一样，所以才一起说说话”  
   
   
“那可真有话可说”  
   
   
“这理由似乎不能让您信服”  
   
   
影山一步步进逼，神乐觉得不自在，想要逃离，可心里又翻覆太多不甘和质问。  
   
   
“执事先生难道敢说没对你家小少爷有非分之想？”  
   
   
“怎么突然说起少爷”  
   
   
“不管是我，还是那个孩子，其实都是因为长得像你的少爷，才来接近的吧”  
   
 

 

空气里突然蒸腾的气息让神乐觉得不妙。

 

 

“那神乐先生是吃醋了吗？”  
   
   
被影山堵得说不出话来，两个人现在的距离可以清晰地听到对方有些不正常的喘息。  
   
   
   
吃醋什么？  
   
是嫉妒两个人亲密的距离，还是想到二宫睡不着的时候，还有影山陪到入睡，又或者是自己不像那个孩子一样可爱又会软软地撒娇，讨得影山心情大好还会毒舌几句，显得关系更加暧昧？  
   
他为什么还想讨几句毒舌？  
   
神乐从来不曾想过自己是个抖M，或者需要去讨得一个alpha的喜欢，吃醋这种事情，更是不可能。  
   
   
“我没有”  
   
   
   
话语极轻，神乐撇着眼不去看影山，而这种底气不足的样子让影山咧起了嘴角，凑得更近了些，虚虚地还感觉影山的手拢在了自己的腰侧。  
   
   
“您再说一遍”  
   
   
   
“我，我没有”  
   
   
带着些鼻音，在外人看来，被逼到墙角，仿佛禁锢在一个alpha强势的怀里的神乐，似乎是被欺负哭了。  
   
   
眼眶有些泛红，影山扣起神乐的下巴，两个人凑得近，镜片上还倒映着彼此的影子。  
   
影山摘去了自己的细框眼镜，朝着人薄凉的唇就吻了下去。  
   
   
   
一吻封喉。  
   
   
   
   
“可是在下吃醋了”  
   
   
   
   
 10.  
   
   
影山喜欢神乐。  
   
虽谈不上要用多么华丽气派的言辞来形容这份喜欢，但当意识到想方设法就想讨神乐一笑时，影山就觉得不妙了。  
   
   
他一定是个最失败的alpha。  
   
   
   
他身上的冷杉对神乐不起任何的作用，因为神乐薄荷清酒的信息素，比他还要冷冽。  
   
   
   
那被浇灌下为之疯狂的欲望又是从何而起呢，是他想要挑出神乐更深的味道。  
   
他作为alpha灵敏的感知，发现神乐有一种极轻的果桃味，第一次发现就是在神乐看见他在为自己的小少爷披上自己外套的时候。  
   
   
那瞬间的甜腻果香，是一个omega的心酸和示软。  
   
   
再之后秘密调查出神乐的计划，影山差不多能知道这位禁欲先生的意图。  
   
   
   
 

 

 

 

 

“神乐先生，其实也是个寂寞的人吧”  
   
   
“唔嗯”  
   
   
本一个亲吻变成深吻，再到舌吻。  
   
   
唇齿纠缠还在冰冷的实验室里发出情色的水声与呻吟，让神乐的脑子里顿时一片空白，两眼被吻出了些水光，有些涣散的身子被影山搂在怀里，转而想回答，出口的却只有羞耻的咽呜。  
   
   
   
   
影山在合同签署之后，还是借着二宫家的背景去详细调查了这份合同，显然投入在仪器设备的资金高的实在不正常。  
   
   
信息素抑制剂是不合法的，但神乐研究的是信息混淆素。  
   
   
通过手术或者输液对omega身体里的信息素做改变，把原有诱人的味道变得冷淡，降低发情期的需求，也减少了对alpha的吸引。  
   
神乐是这个实验的第一个实验品。  
   
   
完美得没有一点瑕疵的实验品，敢于实验，勇于承担。  
   
   
却不想碰到了一个比他还要挑剔的alpha。  
   
   
   
   
   
“您的味道原来是这么诱人”  
   
   
神乐被强大的信息素冲得软如一滩水，这个时候的影山沉着一双眼，笑盈盈地看着他，神乐才意识到之前的影山是有多么的隐忍了。  
   
   
一个alpha要想征服omega，简直轻而易举。  
   
   
   
他被影山抱到了沙发上，影山没有站起来，反而覆在了他的身上，撑着手，居高临下地望着他。  
   
   
“看，看什么”  
   
   
急喘着气，神乐保持着最后一丝冷淡的语气和影山说话。  
   
   
“看您发情的时候，是这样的好看啊”  
   
   
下身的西裤哪怕是深色，但是也还是暴露了他的不堪，白色的衬衫几乎被汗沾湿而紧贴在皮肤上，影山在一点一点地解开那些小巧的纽扣。  
   
   
第一颗，看到脖颈线；  
   
第二颗，性感的锁骨凹陷；  
   
第三颗，起伏的胸膛和泛红的肌肤；  
   
第四颗，影山却停住了手。  
   
   
   
“神乐先生，不阻止在下吗”  
   
   
看着影山一副看穿了自己，势在必得的模样，神乐有些气在上头。  
   
   
   
   
“如果我不喜欢你，已经把你的DNA制成标本了”  
   
   
   
   
   
   
“您的表白跟您真像”  
   
   
随即扯开了神乐所有的纽扣，暴露在空气中的肌肤象征性一凉就曲起了身子，影山随即贴了上去，饱满而性感的嘴唇贴在神乐的嘴边说着，“您可以用身体来采集我的DNA，除了标本，做点别的”  
   
   
   
“唔蛤，慢，慢点”  
   
   
狭窄的空间里，神乐紧紧地攀着影山的肩膀，所有的倾吐和呻吟都喷薄在他的耳侧，身下紧紧相连又因为害怕影山起伏太大的动作掉下去，白皙柔嫩的双腿勾着他性感厚实的腰身，而这种动作让两个人的私密贴得更近。  
一种在孤舟之上共赴云雨之感，刺激惊险又疯狂欢愉。  
   
   
“太，太快啊嗯了啊”  
   
影山被细汗沾湿的发丝贴在脸颊边，从埋头亲吻着神乐的胸前中稍稍直起身来，看着泪眼朦胧的神乐，在高潮余韵中大口喘气，他的细框眼镜被自己摘掉后，因为突然模糊的世界而显得不安，像一只没有被带出过森林里的小兽，失去了依护就只能攀附在唯一一个见过的猎人身边时，不管对方是好是坏，是要来宠溺自己还是要将己果腹。  
   
影山使坏地又在身下厮磨，蜜桃的味道越发甜腻，身下的水光和体液发出各种暧昧的声音，仿佛真的在吞食一颗水蜜桃般。  
神乐这种黏腻如同奶油沾着蜂蜜的声音，是影山一个人酝酿出来的，是仅仅为影山舒叹出来的。  
   
还有他浑身滚烫而不自然的温度，都是影山所操纵的，只为他一个人攀升到烫人心扉的程度。  
   
这珊瑚一样珍奇美丽的画面，都是自己创造出来的，被卷入这种上瘾的美景里，光是这么想着，影山心中就攀升出无名的成就感。  
   
   
“影山哈，影，山”  
   
   
“您现在叫着在下的名字，在下会忍不住对您做更过分的事情”  
   
   
“你现在做的事情，还不叫过分吗”  
   
   
   
那双透亮清冷的眼睛现在净是柔媚风情，影山低头去亲了亲沾着泪水的睫毛，邪笑着，“说到底在下也不是什么正人君子”  
   
   
“你干嘛！”  
   
   
被影山整个人抱了起来，身下的硬物还往湿润的小穴里埋，自上而下的重力让神乐不自觉往下沉，酥麻的劲在从骨子里席卷起来，只能抱着影山小心的不让自己下滑，可是影山贴在自己的腰侧的手还坏意的使力往下带，又重新贴在一起的身体开始新的操弄，神乐嘴里说着不好听的话都被一个深吻吞了进去。  
   
   
乱成一团的沙发靠垫，这个实验室，得叫影山再投一笔钱换个地方了。

 

 

11.

 

”影山最近怎么了“

 

”怎么这么问，少爷？“

 

”看你开心得表情有些变态“

 

”少爷您是不是该去陪樱井先生参加晚宴了“

 

”啊，对吼，我要穿那件翔君挑的衣服，他说我穿那件衣服可可爱了·“

 

”您这么可爱，穿什么都好看“

 

”真的吗！难得你没有怼我。。“

 

”可在下不喜欢本来就可爱的人“

 

”哼！“

 

 

这是影山为什么喜欢神乐的理由。

 

 

 

他冰冷冷的脸却只在影山出现的时候，努力忍着开心劲儿的样子最可爱。

 

 

樱井牌烧酒


End file.
